Utter Boredom
by Golden Elanor
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are simply enjoying some free time in Rivendell. Aragorn is bored. Legolas isn’t. Vignette divided into three short chapters.
1. chapter one

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**The reason why I wrote this was quite simple: we still had about 2hrs to go till 2004 and I was kind of bored. Therefore I decided to write a piece where Aragorn was bored and what he did to solve his problem; and this is the result. I hope you'll like it!

**Utter Boredom**

**By: **Elanor

**Rating: **G

**Feedback: **elanor_@wanadoo.nl

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine I'm afraid

**Summary: **Aragorn and Legolas are simply enjoying some free time in Rivendell. Aragorn is bored. Legolas isn't.

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I've written about Aragorn not as a small boy but as a young man, say in his early twenties; moreover, this is the first time I've written Legolas and I must admit the Elf is pretty out of character and I'm not really satisfied with him. But remember this is merely a stand alone, short vignette. Also, please keep in mind that English is not my native tongue and this story has not been beta-ed.

**Additional disclaimers: **I share the same opinion as Cassia and Sio and have decided to follow their example, and consider Aragorn part of the warm family of Elrond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Utter Boredom

Chapter one

Aragorn turned to his other side again. The view was still the same: the highest peaks of the Misty Mountains could just be seen in the far background, nearer at hand were the trees of Rivendell forest, and next to his head a small pond could be found.

'I'm bored, Legolas.'

The blonde Elf opened his eyes for what seemed to him the umpteenth time and sighed in exasperation. 'I know, mellonamin, you were bored a minute ago, and were also bored two minutes ago, and twenty minutes ago too. Therefore I can deduce it is highly likely you are bored now and will be bored one minute after this moment as well.'

'Oh.'

Aragorn was silent…

…for a heartbeat.

'Legolas?' he asked again, his eyes never leaving the water in the pond and thus missing the 'if-you-tell-me-you're-bored-one-more-time-I-will-kill-you,-friend-or-not'-look the Elf gave him.

'Yes, Estel,' replied Legolas in a deceptively sweet voice. Most people would not dare ask the Prince of Mirkwood such a question, especially not after he had recognised the tone the Elf had used. However, Aragorn was not one of them and it was clear why at that age he was not considered wise yet.

'Why are you not bored?'

'I'm an Elf.'

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sat straight to look in his friend's face. 'You know, sometimes you Firstborns are really arrogant. I mean, listen to yourself, _I'm an Elf_,' he repeated in a grave voice, his face set as if someone had died. 'As if that explains anything. I could just as well say that I'm bored because I'm a Man.'

'Which would be true.'

Aragorn pulled his head back in an irritated gesture. 'Don't take me for a fool; you know what I meant.'

'Listen to me, my friend, for us Eldar time is different. We do not perceive the same way you do. No matter how much like an Elf you are, no one can change the fact you are Human and certain events in your life you will experience differently from me.'

'I thank you for your wise words and just to show you I am a good friend I will pretend I have never heard them before from my father or my brothers,' Aragorn replied with a twinkle in his silver eyes.

'You impertinent child!' Legolas exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 'I give up! After all this time I had expected some reason would have rubbed off on you but it appears I had hoped in vain!'

'You disappoint me, my Prince, I would have thought your intellect to be higher. Taking into consideration I have lived practically all my life in the presence of one of the most intelligent and reasonable creatures in Middle Earth, and even Elrond Peredhil did not succeed in his attempt to,' Aragorn stopped for a moment.

'What was he called it,' he muttered closing his eyes to remember. 'Ah, yes,' he exclaimed as his eyes shot open, 'to _'civilise'_ me. You should have known in advance your endeavour was doomed to fail.'

Aragorn waited for his friend to come up with a witty reply but all the golden haired Elf managed to utter was a poor 'You are truly…' before he broke down completely.

The Human tried to maintain his composure but eventually he could not hold up the façade and it did not take long until the two friends were enjoying a hearty laugh.

ada – father (daddy)

mellonamin – my friend


	2. chapter two

Chapter two

After a while Aragorn became serious again. 'You still haven't answered my question.'

'What question?' asked Legolas puzzled.

'Why you aren't bored.'

'But I did answer it.'

'You only answered why Elves in general are never bored by saying you experience time differently. I asked you why you aren't bored _right now_, as in what were you thinking of?'

'I see, it is not easy to explain,' Legolas warned.

'Why do people, to be more specific Elves and a certain Istar, and to be absolutely accurate _good friends and family_, always insist on telling me that?'

'Maybe because past experiences have proved such a statement to be necessary?'

'Legolas…,' growled the young man threateningly.

The Elf assumed an air of innocence. 'Don't tell me I didn't warn you.'

'I can handle much more than you or my family think. You give me no credit at all.'

'You're exaggerating, Estel. All I'm saying is that you should not be disappointed when you do not understand everything that I say.'

'Try me.'

'I was thinking of all that surrounds us,' Legolas began. 'No, it's more like I was _feeling_ it, being part of it. At that moment I was a blade of grass but at the same time I was the slight breeze that made it move. I was a passing hawk and the mouse that ran away for the predatory bird. I was an Elf yet a Man.'

One look at Aragorn's serious face stopped him. 'You have no idea what I'm talking about, have you?'

'Of course I understand it!'

Legolas merely raised an eyebrow.

Silently vowing to tell his father not to practice the art of 'raising-the-eyebrow-of-doom' in the presence of strangers, he added, 'Most of it!'

Legolas continued to look at the Human doubtfully.

'Some of it!'

A slight curling of the corner of his mouth almost betrayed the Prince but somehow he managed to maintain his composure.

'I understood the 'thinking of all that surrounds us' part!'

Legolas grinned but did not dare to let his full mirth show at Aragorn's dark look.

'Don't say it, mellonamin,' the Man warned.

'I'm not saying anything.'

'But you want to say it.'

'What do I want to say?'

'That you told me I would not understand it.'

'Your words, not mine.'

'Legolas, you may be the Prince of Mirkwood and my friend and I know I would not kill you, but that does not mean I will not torture you or, worse, hand you over to my brothers telling them it was _you_ who let that goat into their rooms.'

Legolas' eyes widened. 'You wouldn't do that!'

'Watch me.'

'But I did not let the goat into the room, I was merely distracting them. _You_ did the actual job of letting the animal ruin their clothes.'

'It would be my word against yours, and trust me, I have had years of experience to make them believe me over anyone. I even managed to convince them once that it had been ada who had ordered Mithtellumaion to 'redecorate' their rooms.'

'Mithtellumaion? It is that I know he is an Elf and have examined his family tree personally, but Mithtellumaion is the only Elf I know who has absolutely no sense of beauty!'

'I'm afraid my dear brothers found out the hard way; their rooms had turned into an interesting composition of the colours red, pink and bright yellow.'

'Remind me to never get on your bad side,' Legolas said feigning mortal fear but there was a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

'Likewise!' replied Aragorn laughing.

ada – father (daddy)

mellonamin – my friend


	3. chapter three

Chapter three

'Legolas?'

'Yes?' Legolas asked, not bothering to look up from his spot under a tree where he was lying in the sun.

'I have to tell you something.'

The Prince immediately turned his attention to his friend, 'What is it, Aragorn?'

The young man had to turn away to hide his grin. 'I'm afraid it will come as a revelation, and I want you to be prepared for a shock.'

'Aragorn, what is it?!' Legolas asked, gripping his friend's shoulder and forced the Human to look into the concerned eyes of the Prince.

'I am bored.'

Unable to hide a smile Legolas pushed Aragorn away from him. 'Don't you have anything better to do than scare me half to the Halls of Mandos? Sometimes I really wonder why your father kept you at all! He must be really naïve if he expects you to grow up!'

'Hey,' objected Aragorn to the teasing slander to his father. 'I wouldn't be talking if I were you! King Thranduil still expects his son to come home unscathed!'

'How do you know?'

It was remarkable how quick the Human's demeanour suddenly changed. 'I,' he stammered looking away, 'I overheard him.'

Legolas raised his eyebrow again but as Aragorn was not looking at him anymore it had little effect. 'When?' he asked icily.

'A little while ago, when we were staying in Mirkwood recovering from the last spider incident.'

Quickly letting all events from that stay pass his mind's eye Legolas' eyes suddenly widened. 'You said you were thirsty!'

Looking up apologetically Aragorn replied, 'I did. And I was indeed a little thirsty.'

'Estel, my father had explicitly sent us away to keep us from hearing what he had to say!'

'Well, you see…'

'No, I don't see it, Aragorn.'

'I can explain everything. One of the first things my brothers taught me was to gather information any way possible. It isn't really my fault; from my childhood up it has been hammered into my head to get my hands on any information I can get.'

'So you think that gives you the right to eavesdrop on my father, I presume?'

During the entire conversation it would seem to a bystander Aragorn had somehow become smaller with each utterance while the Prince grew in posture and was currently towering over the terrified Human.

Aragorn cringed slightly, 'I prefer to use different terms but basically, yes.'

Legolas then did something totally unforeseen by the young man: he started laughing, softly at first but soon the Elf's full melodious laughter was heard throughout the forest.

'Oh, Estel, you should have seen your face! Priceless, I wish the twins had been here! I swear, I've never seen you so terrified before. Did you really think you and your brothers were the only ones spying on secret meetings and councils?'

Aragorn glared at his joyous friend and growled, 'I wasn't afraid at all, and of course I knew you were only joking! I was just playing along!'

Legolas response was merely to laugh even harder.

When Legolas did not show any signs of ceasing in the near future, Aragorn realised harsh measures had to be taken.

The blonde Elf did not stand a chance as the Man picked him up in one fluent movement and threw him right into the pond.

'That should stop you from laughing at my expense!' he yelled when the Prince emerged, a huge grin on his face.

'You want war, my friend? You will have it then!' the Elf responded while he pushed his dripping hair out of his face. 'Wait till I get my hands on you, Human!'

However, Aragorn did wait for Legolas to wade from the water but started running in the direction of his home.

When Elrond looked down from his balcony he was met with a familiar sight: his youngest son running as fast as he could and shouting for his brothers' aid; the Prince of Mirkwood hot on his trail threatening him with the worst punishments the Elf could come up with.

Turning his back to the scene the Lord of Rivendell decided he was better of not knowing what his adopted son had said that had triggered Legolas' anger this time, leaving the matter to the twins' most capable hands.

The End

ada – father (daddy)

mellonamin – my friend

Please R&R!


End file.
